


Shining Star.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtabekdoesLaundrynow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, people being people, yurio swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yurio life has officially taken a nose dive in terms of normality.1. He’s been kicked out of his parents house. And sleeping on gym mats. (Thanks mom and dad, thank you so fucking much.)2. Otabek Atlin, thank fuck, has decided to do his laundry for him. And maybe, just maybe he might manage to become a friend of Yurio’s.3. Chris has managed to fuck up the one good thing that Viktor, Yurio’s idiot of a cousin, had. And Yurio has proof.Through all of this, Yurio just wants to succeed in his new reality and maybe get closer to a certain someone. But with all the drama whirling around him is it even possible?





	Shining Star.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something. And I have an apparent fondness for otayuri. Like you have no idea. So, yeah. Countinue on.
> 
> (Song that inspired chapter.)  
> Thnks fr th mmrs- Fall Out Boy.

Yurio closed the door behind him with a slam. His mind was hazy and his clothes were soaking and made his body shiver when he moved.

His hands reached for his blonde hair as he tried to squeeze the water from it. Tiny droplets hit the cement ground beneath him and when he was satisfied, he decided to strip and slip onto the mats that werein the corner of the basement.

Yurio pulled the blanket around him and cocooned his body in as best as he could. But the chill persisted, and though he wished so desperately to close his eyes and forget what had happened only twenty minutes earlier, his mind kept replaying the moments.

Fingers down his back, tongue poking out to coax his. Hands digging into his hips. Laughter and hushed conversation. And unmistakable blonde hair. And glasses, black hair. 

Yurio sighed and twisted onto his stomach as he tried to hide his head. 

He should have never gone to that party. Never gotten as drunk as he did. But he had been so lonely and Chris, (because that was where most of the regret came from.) had been more than happy to provide him with some unorthodox entertainment.

And Yurio, he was to out of his mind with anger and alcohol.

He briefly entertained the idea of calling Viktor and letting him know what a shit friend Chris was. But would Viktor even listen him? 

Yurio scoffed.

Probably not. Plus, Yurio needed to learn how to look out for himself, it’s not like anyone else would. He was on his own now. 

Yurio shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. He needed to sleep now. But no matter how hard he tried he never drifted off.

 

———————————————————————————

Over the past three weeks, Yurio’s life has changed dramatically and quickly. For one thing, he got kicked out his parents house, which is shitty and fucked up, but it’s not like he didn’t expect it.

Two, he was forced to seek refuge underneath the church building. The basement, while dusty and filled to the brink with extra chairs and fucking cobwebs, had gym mats that were enough of comfort.

Three, Yurio with his new ‘freedom’ had struck out in search of entertainment. He had ended up at a party, in which he had royally fucked up and spent some time with Chris. Seen things he shouldn’t have seen.

So as Yurio opened his eyes to find himself in the basement of the church, he was reminded of these incidents. And with a groan he let his head crash onto the ‘bed’ beneath him.

Just another day in the life of Yurio Plitsetsky. Another day of shit.

Yurio had to get up eventually, he had a job after all. Which he was thankful as fuck for, at least he had some form of income.

Yurio hissed as he stepped onto the freezing floor beneath him and with a grimace, he picked up his old clothing that he’d thrown off last night and twisted them. Water hit the floor and some landed on his legs.

Fucking great.

Yurio dropped his clothes, vowing that’d he’d deal with them later. Instead of wondering around naked for the foreseeable hour, he dug into his duffel bag and pulled out his work uniform.

Dark black slacks and and a green collared tee shirt. He tied his hair back and with his phone, checked himself over.

He looked like a fucking idiot. 

Suddenly, he heard the door to the basement open and he turned around fast. In the doorway stood Otabek, with shades in hand and clothes in the other. 

Yurio blinked. 

“Why the hell do you never knock?” Yurio asked defensively. 

Otabek shrugged and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He was dressed in all white today. Must of been a church day for him then.

“I don’t really have time to talk today, Yurio. You’re lucky that I even had time to bring your clothes over. My mom almost found them.”

“Well thank fuck she didn’t,” Yurio retorted as he walked over to get the clothes from him. “I don’t need any other people sticking their heads into my life. Been there, done that.” 

“A thank you would be nice,” Otabek muttered. 

Yurio sighed as he put down the clothes. But he reluctantly opened his mouth and thanked him, after all Otabek was his only source for laundry and he was more tolerable than other people.

“Well, I gotta go. Stay safe, Yurio.” 

And then Otabek walked out, the door slammed behind him. 

Yurio untensed his shoulders and flopped back onto the mats. It wasn’t like he was lonely or anything, he just wished Otabek could have stayed longer. 

The other usually asked about his life or his plans for the week and though Yurio would answer abruptly and vent his annoyance at Otabek’s prodding, he’d come to expect it.

It wasn’t like Otabek was his friend or anything. Just a guy with a sappy and pathetic heart. A guy who despite all odds and logic decided that he would help Yurio out.

No strings attached to his generosity. The guy was fucking insane.

A bing sounded in the room and Yurio rolled over to his phone. 

Chris:

Does Viky know?? 

How’d Chris even get his number? It’s a mystery to him. But Yurio doesn’t grace Chris with an answer. He can come to the conclusion on his own. 

Yurio had always believed that Chris was full of bullshit. And when Yurio opens his photo app and glimpsed at the incriminating picture, the picture of Chris and that insufferable pig kissing in Chris’s basement, it confirmed to him again that Chris was a shit friend.

A shit friend indeed.


End file.
